Beetlejuice Afterlife: Bridges of Friendship
by ElvishLycan
Summary: What if Lydia's best and most loyal friend, Beetlejuice, went missing? It is now up to Lydia and her friends to find him, but an evil force now lurks within the Neitherworld. Will She succeed in the rescue for him or will the evil take over?
1. Prologue

Beetlejuice and other characters are © to Geffen and Tim Burton

Endri and Kyle is © to Spencers13 her OC's

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Beetlejuice nor any OC's from Spencers13. I just write FanFictions about them and continuing Spencers13 FanFiction. ^_^ Love you Spencers13!

I hope everyone enjoys this FanFiction. I loved Spencers13's stories so much that I had to ask to write the third part in my vision. I just hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And as a note. This is the re-written, updated version. I had to re-write what I had posted before. It wasn't the way I liked it and had to completely redo it. It has turned out better than last time I think. But anyway, enough of all this crap. On to the story!

P.S. Please leave reviews! I love reading everyone's reviews! It helps with the writing.

Prologue

Two years after the encounter with the Drinker, everyone had been living happily. No creatures out for blood, no evil. Everything was as it should be. Lydia spent most of her time in the Neitherworld with her best and most beloved friend, Beetlejuice. Their relationship had grown into something they never thought would be possible between them. Nothing could stand in each others way.

Kyle moved in with his wife and daughter, Dr. Pepper and Faygo. He couldn't ask for more having his family back. Living in the Neitherworld was something he never thought doing. From time to time he would make trips to the living world for some time away from things. Never the less he was happy.

Endri still spent some of his time with Claire. They would have their fights from time to time. Claire still had a hard time dealing with the fact that he was dead. There were days Endri would come home enraged at her for pushing him away. After time they forgave each other.

Never the less, life in the Neitherworld was always keeping everyone on their toes and there was always something to do. Lydia couldn't ask for more.


	2. Ch 1 Forever and for Eternity

Beetlejuice and other characters are © to Geffen and Tim Burton

Endri and Kyle is © to Spencers13 her OC's

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Beetlejuice nor any OC's from Spencers13. I just write FanFictions about them and continuing Spencers13 FanFiction. ^_^ Love you Spencers13!

I hope everyone enjoys this FanFiction. I loved Spencers13's stories so much that I had to ask to write the third part in my vision. I just hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And as a note. This is the re-written, updated version. I had to re-write what I had posted before. It wasn't the way I liked it and had to completely redo it. It has turned out better than last time I think. But anyway, enough of all this crap. On to the story!

P.S. Please leave reviews! I love reading everyone's reviews! It helps with the writing.

Beetlejuice: "Can't wait to cause trouble. Hehe all those pranks I can do hehe."

Me: "Now you can wait until I say you can pull your pranks. You will get your chance soon enough Beej."

Beetlejuice: "Some people just know how to take all the fun out of things."

**Chapter 1**

**Forever and For Eternity**

Lydia had been cleaning up her apartment all day. Tired and ready for a quite evening, she sat down on her couch and turned on the television. Clicking through the channels, she couldn't find anything interesting to watch.

"As always there is nothing good on TV." She said to herself. "I wonder what Beej is up to? He's probably getting into trouble as always." She got up and walked over to her large mirror and looked at her reflection. Thinking to herself, she reflected back on old memories of her and Beetlejuice. All the adventures they shared together. From the time she first met him to the several times she saved his afterlife. A smile came upon her face as she remembered their first anniversary. Beetlejuice gave her the spider brooch and when she gave him the new pair of pants.

Another memory came across her mind when several of his enemies tried to take him out of existence by making him say "_coming apart at the seams._" Taking parts of him across the Neitherworld. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her best friend. Knowing she was close to losing him that day was something she never would want to live through again.

Her thoughts swam with old memories. She wouldn't know what she would do without him. He gave her confidence and strength. She knew she would be lost and alone without him by her side. He may still be a kid at heart but she knew that he was the one for her, regardless if he was a dead guy.

"You know if you stare at the mirror too long you might stay that way babes." Beetlejuice said with his familiar chuckle.

Lydia snapped back to reality. "Beetlejuice! You startled me. What have you been up to? Haven't seen you in a couple of days." Lydia smiled.

"Sorry Babes. Didn't mean to scare ya. Oh nothing out of the unordinary. Just being myself. Scaring people, playing pranks, and torturing Poopsie, same old stuff." Beetlejuice said with a big grin.

"Ok Beej, what's up? That grin of yours gives everything away. What is going through that mind of yours? I know you're up to something. Besides, you haven't played pranks in such a long time. Why start back up now?" Lydia said as she raised her one eyebrow.

"Who me? Never. I wouldn't do anything that would cause any trouble. I'm innocent." Beetlejuice said with a halo appearing above his head accompanied by an innocent grin.

"Yeah right Beetlejuice. I know you all to well." Lydia said as she crossed her arms. "Besides, I finished with all my cleaning here and thought since there was nothing else to do, I would make a trip to the Neitherworld for the night." Lydia had that feeling he was up to something and had to take a trip to the Neitherworld. Especially since he was pulling pranks out of nowhere.

"Just give me those B words Babes and we will be Neitherworld bound." Beetlejuice said with excitement as he rubbing his hands together as if a plan was in motion.

"You got it Beej. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Lydia said with a smile. She always felt her sorrows and stress leave as she said those words.

Lydia and Beetlejuice hugged each other as they entered the Neitherworld. The love between them was something they knew wasn't going to die or falter.

"So what do you have up your sleeve Beej? I know you're up to something. You're acting unusual. All these things with you playing pranks and acting as though your back to your old self. What is up with that?" Lydia said in question.

"I'm fine Lyds. Same as always. Just being my old, scary self. Nothing wrong with making up for some lost time. Besides I got bored today." Beetlejuice said as he gave a big grin.

Lydia knew he was up to something, but she left it go knowing it was probably him being just himself and that it was all of his pent up energy acting up again.

They made their way up to the Roadhouse walking down the old winding road as they always have. More memories came to her mind of her back in sixth grade running up to the roadhouse doors to ring the unforgotten doorbell.

Beetlejuice looked down at Lydia an saw her delicate little smile line her face. He smiled knowing that she was in a good mood. He would do anything for her. He would even give his own afterlife for her. His love was strong for her. He knew with her there with him, nothing could take him down.

"Beej. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Babes, anything." Beetlejuice said as he looked ahead. As he reached for the Roadhouse doors. He heard Lydia ask the most unforgettable question.

"Beej, do you think our love can last forever?" Lydia asked as she looked at the ground.

Beetlejuice was shocked to her question. He didn't expect such a question to come from Lydia. The love that he knew they had for one another was eternal. He never thought a question like this would have come up in any conversation. Beetlejuice stopped her before she went into the roadhouse. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Lydia, I love you more than anything in this Neitherworld. I could never leave our love go to ruin. You are the most precious women I hold close to my heart. To not have you with me would kill my very existence." Beetlejuice leaned in and kissed her passionately. Lydia melted in his arms as she returned the passionate kiss. "Now let's get you something to eat and plan out our evening together." He got the door for Lydia and aloud her to go in first.

"You always knew how to say things, in your own little way of course." Lydia said with a smile. They both made their way in the roadhouse. Beetlejuice made his way to the kitchen to make something to eat for Lydia and himself.

Endri was sitting in the living-dead room watching TV and flipping through the channels to find something to watch. By the look he had, there was nothing interesting to watch. Snapping out of his trance from boredom, he noticed Lydia and Beetlejuice had come home.

"Lydia it's good to see you after a few days. Father is driving me nuts." Endri said as he stood and walked over to give her a hug. "He doesn't know when to grow up sometimes." He said with a smile.

"I heard that." Beetlejuice yelled from the kitchen. Endri cringed in surprise that he forgot that Beetlejuice hated being called father.

"So how is everything back home Lydia? Anything new happening back in your town?" Endri asked as he took a seat back on the couch. Lydia followed and sat next to him.

"No, just the same old town with nothing really to do. I did visit my parents while I was in town. They are doing well. Father finally got some control over his nerves, but his age is still catching up with him. Delia is still her old annoying self. Her sculptures have slowed down in the past few years. But anyway, how's Kyle doing by the way? I haven't heard much of him lately."

"He is doing quite well. He is still getting used to living here in the Neitherworld, but he can never give up his family and live alone among the living. I'm just glad he is happy now." Endri knew now that Kyle was at peace with his life.

"Here Lyds. I can hear you stomach growl from the kitchen. Hope you like it. I recently tried my hand at cooking. After you're done, I have something in mind for the rest of the evening. Just you and me." Beetlejuice grinned.

Lydia liked the sound of that. She took a bite of Beetlejuice's little concoction. To her surprise it was very good.

"Wow Beej. You out did yourself." Lydia said with a mouth full. Beetlejuice smiled at his

"I will leave you two to your evening. I'm going to go visit Claire. She said something about going to go see a movie tonight. Hope its not another chick flick. I can't stand those movies. I will see you guys tomorrow." Endri gave Lydia a good-bye hug and patted Beetlejuice on the back. Endri waved as he took his leave out the roadhouse doors.

"Now that we are alone, I wanted to plan our evening together. A night out on the town." Beetlejuice took Lydia's hand and kissed it gently. Lydia giggled.

"Where would you like to go tonight?" Lydia asked.

Beetlejuice started to get nervous. In the back of his mind his plans for the evening were perfect. When it came down to it he was starting to get very nervous.

"Beej you ok? Lydia said with a worried look.

"Yeah just fine." He started to get cold feet. Then an idea came to mind. "Would you like to join me this evening to the club? Its new and they are having karaoke and dancing tonight. We will have a smashing good time darling." Beetlejuice said in his British accent.

"Sure I'd love to. But I have nothing to wear." Lydia looked down and was still in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Don't sweat it babes. I can help you there." Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and Lydia's clothes changed into a beautiful black dress. It was made of black silk and had thin straps that went over her shoulders. Her shoes were black heals and her hair was also done up in a fancy pony tail. Her makeup was done up and her spider brooch was on her dress. Oh Beej, you don't forget anything do you?

"Never. Besides its our day. Our anniversary of the day we meet. Now and forever. And our love for eternity." Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and changed his clothes for the evening. A tux with a top hat, old walking stick, and opera cape.

"So did you have something for me this anniversary? Lydia asked as she took Beetlejuice by the arm. They walked out to Doomie who was waiting for them outside by the road.

"I have something waiting for you later. For now lets enjoy the evening." Beetlejuice opened Doomie's door and let Lydia in.

They left the Roadhouse and took Doomie to the club. It was a night that was never going to be forgotten.


	3. Ch 2 Happiness Divided

Beetlejuice and other characters are © to Geffen and Tim Burton

Endri and Kyle is © to Spencers13 her OC's

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Beetlejuice nor any OC's from Spencers13.

If you are a little lost to where this story is coming from, may I let you know that it is a continuation to Spencers13 FanFictions of Beetlejuice Afterlife series. To make sense of this story it would be best to read her two stories first to understand this one.

They are:

Part one: Beetlejuice Afterlife New Beginnings

Part two: Beetlejuice Afterlife Dark Shadows

Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me feel good that people love what I write. I hope this chapter brings some twists and surprises your way.

Please leave reviews! Thank you and enjoy!

Beetlejuice: Well it's about time you get to this chapter. Do you realize how long I have been waiting for you to write this?

Me: Look Bj you really need to chill out…Go eat a beetle or something…

Beetlejuice: … -_-;

Me: Now let me write the chapter. :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Happiness Divided**

Beetlejuice and Lydia arrived at the club. Lydia couldn't believe how cool the place looked. Especially since it was new and in the Neitherworld. Multi colored neon lights bordered the building. The name of the club was a purple neon color. It was called the Nightspot.

"Very unusual name for a club, but it does look fun. Beej, what are you doing? What are you looking for? Lydia looked confused when she saw him looking in his pocket and pulling something from it. He was facing away and looking down into his hands at the unknown object.

"Oh um nothing just making sure I have the tickets ready for us." He snapped his fingers and two tickets appeared in his hands. He slowly placed the unknown object back in his pocket and turned to face Lydia.

"Ok. Just make sure we don't lose them. It also looks like we are going to have a very hard time finding a place to park. This place is packed." Lydia looked as though she could have been disappointed.

"Don't worry Babes; I got all of this under control." Beetlejuice acted fast to make this evening go smoothly. He leaned over Doomie's hood and smiled.

"Hey Doomers, do me a big favor. Find a place to park while I take Lyds in the club just like we planned, ok." Beetlejuice patted his hood and Doomie honked in response. "Thanks Doomie. You have no idea how much this night will mean to me."

"Let's get going Babes. Doomie can handle the parking. Don't want to miss out on the fun." Beetlejuice got out and came around to open Lydia's door for her.

"Thank you Beej." Beetlejuice offered his arm and Lydia took it gently. Both walked to the end of the line waiting to enter the club.

Beetlejuice could feel his nerves work up again and began to freak out in his mind. The one person that knew him better than most was standing next to him. She always knew when he was sad, nervous, or even angry without him even showing a single emotion. It was going to be hard for what he had to do this night.

"You sure your ok Bj? Is there something bothering you?" Lydia was starting to worry about him. He was acting weirder than normal. "We don't have to go in tonight if you don't want to Beej. We can go another night if it's too much for you right now."

"No. This is our night to go out and enjoy our anniversary. I made arrangements for us to come here tonight. Don't worry I will be ok." Beetlejuice smiled to make her feel better.

They finally made it to the door and Beetlejuice gave the door man the tickets and both went into the club. Lydia couldn't believe how amazing it looked inside. Neon lights were everywhere. Everyone in the club was dressed in their finest.

Everything you could possibly think of was there. There were tables filled with food and drinks around the outside of the room. The dance floor was in the middle of the room with Disco lights lighting up the dancers and partiers. The music had a creepy yet good beat to dance to.

"Deadly Vu. This place is amazing." Lydia couldn't wait to have fun. "Come on Beej. Let's find us a good seat and start having fun." Lydia pulled Beetlejuice toward the tables closest to the dance floor.

Beetlejuice was glad that she liked the place. He still had to get the courage to tell her what has been eating at him all day. To him he couldn't wait any longer, but he knew he had to wait for the right moment to make it work.

"This table looks good. Let's sit here." Beetlejuice pulled out the chair for her to sit. "Thank you Beej. You know, you have been very gentlemen like tonight. You are up to something I know it. It's not just because it's our anniversary is it?" Lydia asked with a look that made Beetlejuice feel as though he was caught red handed.

"What makes you say I'm up to something? Just being myself in being my Lyds's best friend and giving you what you deserve tonight. You should be pampered with love and a man that knows how to show it to you." Beetlejuice leaned down and kissed Lydia gently on her lips. "Now wait here and I will get us some drinks."

Beetlejuice walked to the bar to grab the drinks as Lydia waited at the table watching the dancers on the dance floor. Lydia thought to herself. "I wonder what he really is up to. He never acts this way, unless." Beetlejuice returned to the table with drinks in hand.

"Here you go Lyds. I didn't get you anything that was to out of this Neitherworld. Don't worry its something very close to what you drink at home. I made sure o that." He took a seat next to Lydia and took her hand. "Lyds you know you are to most precious thing to me. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't have a reason to exist." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "Now let's go and cut a rug."

Slow dance music had come on for the lovers in the club. Lydia and Beetlejuice walked out to the dance floor. Beetlejuice took Lydia's left hand in his right then placed his left hand on her waist. Lydia put her right arm on his shoulder. They both danced to the slow music playing.

Lydia placed her head on his chest just below his chin. Beetlejuice knew the time was now to tell her what was on his mind. "Babes, I need to say something to you. I've been wanting to say this for quite a while now. Lydia lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes Bj. What do you want to tell me?" Lydia felt something in her gut that it was going to be something that she had been waiting to hear or could it have been just the alcohol working on her.

Beetlejuice leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Lydia Deetz my best friend and lover of mine. On this night will you be…" Beetlejuice reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

Lydia's eyes looked as though they were welling up with tears of happiness.

Beetlejuice opened the box and finished his sentence. "My wife?"

Just before Lydia could say her answer a load crash came from the front doors. Everyone started to scream and run. Soldiers with weird armor had

"What's going on? Something doesn't feel right. Not them, not now." Beetlejuice placed the box in Lydia's hand and snapped his fingers to change back into his normal striped attire. 'We need to get you out of her Lyds." Beetlejuice picked her up in his arms and flew off to the back doors. Before he could realize, the strangers had plowed through the back doors as well.

"Shit. Lydia I have to send you back to your world to get you out of this. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not by them." Beetlejuice held Lydia close.

"Beej who are they? Where did they come from?" Before she could get an answer, Beetlejuice kissed her and sent her back to her apartment. "Please be careful Beetlejuice." Lydia knew he would be safe. He always came back with a smile on his face and no harm done. She prayed the rest of the night for his safety as she held the little black box in her hand. Within its dark secrets it held a ring that Beetlejuice had given her. The one thing she knew he had to return for. Her answer to his proposal.


	4. Ch 3 Strangers of the Same Blood

Beetlejuice and other characters are © to Geffen and Tim Burton

Endri and Kyle is © to Spencers13 her OC's

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Beetlejuice nor any OC's from Spencers13.

They are:

Part one: Beetlejuice Afterlife New Beginnings

Part two: Beetlejuice Afterlife Dark Shadows

A very special message to those who have left reviews for my first few chapters!

Darkness (guest), RasenganFin, Deadlyfox17, Godlyjewel, Dark Angel Erissa, Evolution In The Dark, and Mellierae.

Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me feel good that people love what I write. I hope this chapter brings some twists and surprises your way. Please leave reviews! Thank you and enjoy!

Beetlejuice: So now you have me kicking some ass. About time I get some kind of action around here.

Me: Well I did have to make it interesting for you. Now it's going to be Lydia's turn.

Beetlejuice: Don't make me wait too long to return. I do get bored.

Me: Yes Bj I know.

Now on to the story!

**Chapter 3**

**Strangers of the same blood**

Lydia awoke the next morning not realizing she had dozed off. She sat up in her bed and then the thought of Beetlejuice fighting those strange warriors off last night jolted her awake from her sleepy state.

"I hope he is ok. Knowing him he is home drinking to his little victory." Lydia got her self dressed fast and ran for the mirror. Then she remembered the small box he had given her last night. She went back to her bed and picked it up from under her pillow where it had ended up during the night.

"I won't open it until I see him. I know he would want to open it himself." She put it in her pocket and made her way to the Neitherworld.

Lydia arrived in the Neitherworld, but to her surprise there was no one in sight. Not a soul. There was something wrong. Never had she seen such emptiness in a world of souls. Then something caught her eye. She was wearing her old spider web poncho. For years she hadn't seen it and now all of a sudden it had come back.

"What is going on here? I have to get to the Roadhouse fast. I just hope Bj is there." Lydia ran toward the roadhouse in top speed. Praying Beetlejuice was ok.

She came to the Roadhouse doors to find them open and one of the doors had been knocked loose from its hinges. Fear took a hold of her and slowly went in. The door made an eerie screech when she pushed on it. It was dark and no sound to be heard.

"Beej you here?" Lydia said softly. Lydia looked toward Beetlejuice's bedroom door. The door had been completely torn off its frame. Lydia walked over and looked inside. All of Beetlejuice's belongings were scattered all over his floor as if someone ransacked it. She could feel tears warming her eyes. She was too late. It felt as though her whole world had started to fall on her. Before her sadness took her she heard rumbling from upstairs in Endri's room.

"Hello? Who's there?" Lydia said as she made her way over to the stairs. Lydia slowly made her way up the stairs and heard the noise again. Her steps became slower as she came up to Endri's door. Lydia reached from the door knob and slowly turned it. Looking in the small crack of the doorway she scanned the room to find out what or who was making the noise.

A dark figure moved passed the window only showing a dark shadow of the person against the light from the window. Lydia felt her fear well up in her chest. She had no clue who this was or what they were capable of doing. Lydia looked around for any kind of object to use for a weapon. A small metal pipe was lying on the hallway floor. Not knowing why it was there, she didn't care. She picked up the pipe and armed herself. Slowly opening the door, she took the pipe in hand and walked slowly toward the dark figure. She took her chance and swung at the unknown shadow.

"Ouch, what the hell? That hurt, who the? Lydia?" The familiar voice spoke and Lydia felt her heart stop in realizing who she just hit.

"Endri? Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. You ok? I didn't hit you too hard did I? Lydia said as she went to his aid and helped him to his feet. "What were you doing in here in the dark? Why didn't you use the lights to see what you were doing? Lydia put Endri's arm over her shoulders and helped him down the stairs into the living-dead room.

"I didn't want anyone to know that I was here. I guess I did make a little too much noise than I should have. Damn Lydia you do pack a good swing in that arm of yours. I just might have a bump on my head." Endri rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know who or what was here. I guess I wasn't thinking. Let me go and get you something for that." Lydia went to the bathroom to get Endri and small cold compress for Endri. He sat on the couch and Lydia returned with the cold compress and placed it on his head.

"So do you now what's going on here Lydia? I just got back from spending the night over at Claire's place." Endri leaned back and started to think.

"I don't know Endri. I just got here myself, but the strange thing is there is no one in sight. No one." Lydia was confused and lost in her thoughts. She had no clue what to do. She wanted Beetlejuice there to comfort her. To feel his touch and hear his voice. That's all she wanted. She had to find out what had happened.

"Well we better get going. We need to find out what is going on here in the Neitherworld. By the way, what is with the spider web poncho?" Endri asked.

"I don't know. When I came back after the nine years I was gone, It never appeared. I always thought it had something to do with Beetlejuice's powers. So if I'm wearing it now then something is most defiantly wrong and Bj is in major trouble." Lydia said in confusion.

"Well what ever the case may be, we need to venture out and find father before it becomes too late. We have no clue where he is for that matter." Endri said worried for his father.

"Do you think we should go out in disguise? We don't know who may be out there." Lydia asked.

"That might be a goo idea. I will go get us some cloaks to use." Endri left to go back to his room. Lydia waited in the living-dead room pacing back and forth. Her thoughts were getting the best of her now. Thoughts of Beetlejuice being tortured and or worse dead, or non-existing, ran trough her mind like a plague. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to just leap out the door and search until she had been to every corner of the Neitherworld.

Endri returned with the cloaks and handed Lydia one. Endri noticed her being very uneasy and saw tears run down her face.

"It will be ok Lydia. I know it will. Knowing father and his tricks I'm sure he will find his way back home. Where ever he may be I know he is kicking some ass. Let's get going so we can get some ground down before nightfall. I did pack a few camping supplies earlier. I was planning on going to go out and find out things myself, but it will be nice to have some company."

"I wouldn't let you go alone anyway Endri. I couldn't stay behind and not know what is going on. I'm hoping we can find him soon." Lydia put her cloak on, followed by Endri and both got ready for their adventure.

Hours pasted and both Endri and Lydia were growing weary from there hiking. They searched through town, and most of the Neitherwoods. No soul to be found, nor any signs that may have caused everyone's disappearance.

"I'm getting tired Endri. It's getting dark. I almost can't see in front of my nose." Lydia said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not a problem Lydia. I'm getting worn out myself. This looks like a good place to camp for the night." Endri placed his hiking pack on the ground and pulled out Beetlejuice's pup tent. He threw a treat for the tent and commanded it to sit, stay, and set up.

"I remember that tent. We used it that time we went camping with Bertha and Prudence. I will get a fire going." Lydia placed some rocks in a circle. Gathered some wood and started a warm fire for the night.

"Everything is ready for the night Lyds. I have our sleeping bags in the tent, and I have a few things we can eat. It's not much but it's something. I might have to hunt tomorrow from something a little more filling." Endri handed Lydia a few snacks and sat down next to her by the fire. "Don't worry we will find him. Keep your chin up." Endri knew in his heart it was going to be hard to find Beetlejuice in the Neitherworld. It was almost near impossible.

After finishing their food, they retired for the night. Lydia tried to let sleep take her. It was hard. All she could think about was Beetlejuice. Sleep soon took its hold, and she dozed off. Dreams of past memories came into her dreams at first. Then it changed to her returning to the Neitherworld after her long nine year absence. Her dream kept going until it came to the time with the Limbo Drinker. Horrible times and the good times were swimming in her mind. Then it changed to a dark room with one lighted area. The light was dim and looked as if it were a street light.

"Hello is anyone there?" Lydia spoke to the darkness hoping to hear any response. Nothing answered at first then a voice came faintly in the distance.

"_Yes I hear you. I'm here to help you Lydia_. _I know you are looking for the one you call Beetlejuice. If you are willing to help him fight the evil that has now taken a hold of him, you must come and follow me. I can show you the way to where he is being held captive. If you are up for this task, say you will uphold your destiny." _

The voice to Lydia sounded female. She had a feeling that this voice had a connection with her.

"Yes I am willing. I will do anything that will help and bring him back to me. Please tell me who you are. I need to know your name and how you know me." Lydia asked in desperate attempt to know who this voice belonged to.

"_Good. Now I need you to meet me in the Neitherwoods. Walk a day's journey toward the eastern edge of the woods. There you will find ruins of stone. I will be there waiting for you. It will be nice to see you again_."

Lydia paused for a second and the one thought of who it could be struck her.

"Mother?"

The light dimed and Lydia slowly awoke from her slumber. She knew the next step in her journey. Now she must take the path that was laid down before her.


	5. Ch 4 Into the Dark

Beetlejuice and other characters are © to Geffen and Tim Burton

Endri and Kyle is © to Spencers13 her OC's

Dr. Pepper and Faygo names are © to their rightful owners.

Veronika is my OC character and is © to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Beetlejuice nor any OC's from Spencers13.

This story is the third part of my dear friend Spencers13's stories. They are:

Part one: Beetlejuice Afterlife New Beginnings

Part two: Beetlejuice Afterlife Dark Shadows

Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. It's been a mad house here and week at work. I promise to do at least my one chapter a week. If it doesn't get too busy around here. It's going to be a nice challenge for me. Hope every one keeps an eye out for more chapters to come soon.

Also a very special message to those who have left reviews!

Darkness (guest), RasenganFin, Deadlyfox17.

Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me feel good that people love what I write. I hope this chapter brings some twists and surprises your way. Please leave reviews! Thank you and enjoy!

Also Thank you jgames for the new follow on the story, new favorite, and also for being a new watcher. Glad to see you back here on FanFiction!

Chapter 3 was a birthday gift to my self to post here. I'm now twenty eight years old. Still the biggest kid :P. I still love my cartoons as you can see here. :D I have watched the entire Beetlejuice cartoon series. I have it all on DVD. You can also find it on Amazon .com for at least $70. Its so worth it!

Endri, Kyle, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and others: Happy Birthday!

Me: Thank you!

Beetlejuice:We should through a big party and we should all get drunk!

Me: I don't think so Beej. Maybe one drink, but not to get crazy like you.

Beetlejuice: Aww come on. We will have a blast!

Me: …only you. Now on to Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Beetlejuice: (crosses his arms) Some people just don't know how to have fun…

**Chapter 4**

**Into the Dark**

Lydia awoke to the warm sun heating up the tent. She had to tell Endri about her dream, hoping he could make some sense out of it. She looked over to the other side of the tent to see if he was still sleeping. His sleeping bag was made and she could smell something good being cooked over the fire. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and peeked out the tent door.

"Endri. What smells so good?" Lydia came out of the tent and joined him at the fire. "What is it?" Lydia almost drooling at the site of the food before her.

"You wouldn't eat it if I told you what it was. Just eat and I will get our camp packed. We should be on our way. Still not sure where to go from here." Endri said as he scratched the back of his head.

Lydia remembered what her mother said. Not knowing if her dreams were telling her the truth or she was just dreaming of weird non-sense, she still had to say something to him.

"Endri, I had a dream last night about my mother. She came to me and said I can find her at the eastern edge of the Neitherwoods. She will be at the ruins that stand there. I think we should go and find these ruins. Something tells me to go." Lydia looked at Endri with a determined face.

"Your mother? You never said anything about your mother. Isn't Delia your mother." Endri looked at her in surprise.

"No Delia is my stepmother. My mother past away when I was very young. I only new so little about her. Father never told me much. All I knew of her was that she was very beautiful, raven black hair, and had a voice of an angel, skin as pale as snow. Father said I would remind him of her in so many ways. He became a nervous wreck after she past away. Then Delia came along and father felt she would be a good mother for me to have. I could never understand what father saw in her." Lydia knew in her heart her mother was there. She had to find out if her dreams were true.

"Wow so you never really knew her. Well then we have something in common. We both don't know much bout our mothers. Lets go and find her. It's the least I can do for you. I would do anything to see my mother again." Endri finished packing up camp. He put the remaining fire out and both set off to the eastern part of the Neitherwoods.

Several miles and days somewhere unknown, Beetlejuice awoke in a dark damp dungeon. Clothes torn, he was cold, and hungry. Never had he been in such a desolate place. All he could see was a small window, a wooden board attached to the wall with chains as a bed, and the wooden cell door. He had no clue where he was or why. He stood to his feet and walked over to the wooden cell door. All there was to look through was a very small window with metal bars.

"Where the hell am I?" He could barely see anything through the little window. It was too dark to see anything. He went to the bed and sat down. His thoughts trailed off and thought of his love. "I hope Lyds is doing ok. I wish I could have proposed sooner. I was such a fool waiting until later." Just then he heard foot steps and the sound of keys coming down the hallway. Beetlejuice stood and waited for the unknown owners of the sounds coming just outside his door. "Great. Now what? I got to get out of here, but how?" He thought to himself and tried to come up with the quickest and most effective way of an escape. He thought up something quick and waited for his chance.

"This is the cell. His majesty wants him taken to the throne room right away. Don't make his grace wait too long or you know what will happen you to if you don't." The one soldier said to his partner.

"Yes sir. Right away." The other answered. The soldier unlocked the cell door and opened it.

Beetlejuice could feel his body running colder than normal. Not knowing what his mind was doing or thinking, he bolted for the door and slammed the door into the soldier and knocking him to the ground. Beetlejuice ran down the hall and went around the corner.

He quickly found a small space in the hallway to hide. Looking around, he noticed a window just down the hall without bars. A soldier was standing by the window on his daily watch.

"If I can just get around that other soldier, I can jump through that window and get the hell out of here." Beetlejuice said to himself. He waited until the soldier turned and walked the opposite direction. Several minutes later his chance came and he took the opportunity quickly.

"Now is my chance." Beetlejuice took a deep breath and took off toward the window. At full speed, he jumped through the window. He started to fly his way to freedom, but something started to happen. His powers started to fade. With great speed he hurdled toward the ground. With a heavy thud, he made a small crater and scraped up his body even more than it was before.

"What… the hell… is going on?" Beetlejuice slowly rose to his knees. He could feel his powers being drained. "My powers… I feel… weak… Lyd...ia… save…me" Everything was growing dark. Before him, he saw someone walking toward him. His vision was blurry and couldn't make out who it was.

"Well, well. I see you have tried to escape. Well you won't from here. There is no way out of my realm. I have you now and never will you see your precious human or your friends again. Or at least, I can make you see your lover die. I'm going to make your afterlife a living hell." The strange voice laughed evilly.

Beetlejuice was picked up by two passing soldiers and everything went black. He knew his time was growing short. He had to find a way to send a message to Lydia and fast.

Back in the Neitherwoods, Lydia and Endri were getting close to their destination. They took a break on a hill top and looked down into the valley below. Walking all day and with the night approaching fast, they new they had to find a camp site soon.

The sunset that evening was a beautiful site. Hues of yellows, oranges, and reds, painted across the sky. The Neitherwoods didn't look so creepy with the colors dancing on the plant life. Lydia sat down on a nearby boulder and rested.

The feeling Lydia had was excitement yet worry in seeing her mother. She didn't know what to expect. Lydia snapped back into reality when Endri called her name.

"Lydia, look there." Endri pointed toward the tree line. "There are the ruins there in the valley below. I just hope your mother is there waiting for us." He couldn't believe that what Lydia had dreamt, came to be true. All now was to meet her mother. A noise in the woods behind them caught Lydia's attention.

"Endri do you hear that?" Lydia looked into the trees and tried to see what could have caused the sound. Endri looked and saw a slight shimmer of light coming off something that looked to be metal. "Lydia, hide!" Endri quickly grab their packs and helped Lydia find a place to hide. He placed the packs under a nearby bush and flew Lydia and himself up in the tree tops. Both sat on a branch and waited to see who or what the unknown follower was.

A familiar voice came from the unknown person. "Endri, I know you're out there. Come out it's me Kyle." With relief, Endri and Lydia came out from hiding.

"You idiot. You scared us to death. By the way, how did you find us and where is everyone?" Endri asked his friend out of being surprised yet relieved.

"Sorry for that. I'm not sure where everyone is around here. Dr. Pepper and Faygo are back at the lab working out some new technology. I decided to come looking for you when Pepper noticed a change here in the Neitherworld. She can keep track on how many souls are here and also the living people who visit. That's how I came to find you and Lydia, but everyone else has disappeared except for the weird soldiers going around." Kyle looked worried, but finding his friends made him feel a bit relieved.

"So what are these soldiers and where did they come from?" Endri asked.

"Not sure, but Pepper is working on that back at the lab in Catmundo. I thought to come look for you and help out as much as I can." Kyle said as he placed a hand on Endri's shoulder.

"Thanks, we are going to need as much help as we can get. Right now we are headed to those ruins in the valley below. Lydia had a dream of her mother and she said for us to meet her there. Not sure what we are all getting into, but I'm sure it will be a whole new adventure for us." Endri smiled and picked up his backpack from its hiding place. "You ready for this Kyle?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kyle helped with the few other items and placed them in his backpack. The three friends set off toward the ruins not knowing what laid before them.

Coming up to the first bit of ruins, they saw remains of what was once a paradise. Vines covered most of the stone work that remained. Ancient writing was on the one pillar that stood almost untouched by time. Lydia walked over and tried to make out what the writings said. It was in another language. To her it was a beautiful form of art. To bad she didn't have her camera with her to capture such beauty.

"Endri can you make out what this says? It's in a foreign language."

"Hmm, not sure what language it might be. Looks to be as old as the Neitherworld it's self." Endri continued to look at other places with the strange writing. Lydia and Kyle walked to what looked to be a building. Both walked up the half remaining stairs and entered. There was a form of ancient pictures on the walls.

"Wow Pepper would love to see this. Maybe she can make some sense out of all this." Kyle pulled out a small camera and took pictures of each wall. He made his way back out to take pictures of the pillars.

Lydia stayed behind and studied the writings and pictures. There was one that caught her eye. It was a lonely warrior fighting off what looked to be a great evil. The warrior wore something around their neck that was glowing blue. It looked to be a jewel of some kind.

"This is amazing. For this to last so long over time. I wish I knew what it meant." Lydia studied the wall for hours it seemed. Then she heard a sound come from behind her. She turned slowly to see a cloaked figure stand in the doorway. Lydia stood to her feet and waited for the stranger to make a move.

"It has been so long since I have laid eyes on you. Come here Lydia, my daughter."

Lydia almost stumbled over her own two feet as she ran toward her mother.

"It's really you. Mother I missed you so much." Lydia hugged her and tears started to fall down her face.

"Yes I'm here. It has been hard to get here and finally see my little girl grown up and finding the Neitherworld. I know you have been visiting the Neitherworld for years and spending time with Beetlejuice.

Lydia looked up quickly to meet her eyes with her mother's. Surprised to hear her say his name was blowing her mind.

"How do you know Beetlejuice? Have you seen him?" Lydia's heart was beating a million miles an hour. She could almost feel herself getting dizzy.

"Yes I know him. I meet him when I first came here to the Neitherworld. We became friends and ever so often we would spend time getting to know one another. Then I promised him something. I made him promise to keep an eye on you and keep you safe from harm, but I have not seen him in such a long time. He is my best friend as much as he is your lover."

"How did you know he was my lover?" Lydia asked.

"News travels fast here. That's why I am here to help you. We all need to set the balance back here in the Neitherworld and save Beetlejuice from a fate that is not his. There is evil here that does not sleep and can kill us all. I can take you and your friends to a safe place. We must go quickly."

Lydia and her mother walked out of the building and went to Endri and Kyle who were still being amazed at the beauty of the place.

"Endri, Kyle come quick." Lydia shouted as she ran up to them. The boys went over to Lydia as fast as they could run. They stopped in their tracks when they saw who looked to be a women in her early thirties walk up behind Lydia.

"Lydia who is this?" Kyle asked.

"This is my mother, Veronika." Lydia said smiling.

"Your mother? I thought Delia was you mom?" Kyle said confused to what just happened.

"I'm Lydia's biological mother. I can explain later. For now we must go." Veronika said as she turned to show them the way. They all followed her into the dark world before them with hope.


	6. Ch 5 An UNexpected Visit

Beetlejuice and other characters are © to Geffen and Tim Burton

Endri and Kyle is © to Spencers13 her OC's

Dr. Pepper and Faygo names are © to their rightful owners.

Veronika is my OC's and is © to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Beetlejuice nor any OC's from Spencers13.

This story is the third part of my dear friend Spencers13's stories. They are:

Part one: Beetlejuice Afterlife New Beginnings

Part two: Beetlejuice Afterlife Dark Shadows

Thank you for all the reviews! I love when others can't wait for the next chapter. It makes my day when I check my emails and see such awesome replies. Thank you once again!

**Endri: Hope this chapter has some good things coming our way.**

**Kyle: You telling me. My feet hurt…**

**Endri: You big baby. Suck it up.**

**Kyle: -.- funny…**

**Endri: ^_^**

**Lydia: Boys…**

Surprises and more twists are coming to this chapter and the next. So don't miss out! Please check back soon!

**Chapter 5**

**An Unexpected Visit**

Lydia and her party walked until night set in. They knew they would have to make camp and finish their journey in the morning. Endri and Kyle had no clue where Veronika was taking them, but they knew they had no choice in the matter. They entrusted Lydia with her judgments and her heart.

"Mother, should we make camp soon? It is getting pretty dark and who knows what may be out there looking for us." Lydia said.

"Yes, there should be a spot to camp just up the trail." Veronika said pointing to what looked like a clearing ahead.

"How long have you known Beetlejuice? How did you two meet?" Lydia was curious to find out everything about her mother.

"Let us set up camp then I will tell you everything about what there is to know." Veronika said with a smile.

They made it to the clearing and Endri took off his pack and started to unpack the pup tent. Kyle also started to set up his tent and went in search for some fire wood. Lydia went to her bag and pulled out a small notebook and started to write about her journey so far in rescuing Beetlejuice.

"What do you have there Lydia?" Endri asked.

"I figured I could keep track of everything we do on our way. That way I don't forget anything. I want to remember all of this." Lydia said as she wrote in her notebook.

"That is a very wise thing. You never know when you need to look back on what you have one to figure out everything that there is to come." Veronika said as she gathered rocks to make a fire ring.

"I have the firewood. So is everyone hungry? I brought some things to cook over a fire. Figured I would bring something incase I would get stuck out here. There is plenty for all." Kyle handed out something to each of them and a tool to cook it with.

"So you were saying that Dr. Pepper had a way of keeping track of everyone here in the Neitherworld. How did she come to do that?" Endri was curious to the mystery.

"She used the same technology as we did with our sunglasses to track the energy waves the supernatural gives off. Pepper loved it so much that she had to make something of her own. She also wanted to make sure that we don't get anything again like the Limbo Drinker. She took up the challenge to keep us all safe. When souls started to disappear without a trace, she started to worry that the creature had returned. So she sent me out to find you and bring you to the lab, but now we have more important things on our hands now." Kyle knew that Endri was going to need his help more than ever now. No matter what he knew that being friends with Endri, he would get into trouble no matter where they went.

"That's very interesting. I'm going to have to see it for myself after all of this. By the way, this food is a lot better than what I brought with me.' Endri said as he took another bite.

"Mother, would you like to tell me how you came to know Beetlejuice?' Lydia asked waiting patiently.

"Yes I will gladly tell you all in how I came to know him. It was not to long after I came to the Neitherworld. I was walking down the main street in town and I had no clue where I was or where to go. I came to a bench along the way and rested. I was alone for days, until one day Beetlejuice saw me sitting there. I remember it like it was yesterday." Veronika continued to tell her story as her mind traveled back to that day.

"Hey babes, what are you doing out her in the cold?" Beetlejuice asked the newcomer.

"I'm new here and don't know where I am. I was lying in bed at the hospital, and then I found myself standing here in this strange town. Everyone here looks as if they were dead." Veronika was shaking against the cold night wind and her fears started to get the best of her.

Beetlejuice laughed at her comments. Then his laughter subsided when he noticed she wasn't joking. At that moment he felt like an ass. Then he decided to ask her a few questions.

"So… You don't know where you are or why you are here?" Beetlejuice said as scratched the back of his head in a shameful motion.

"No. What is this place?" Veronika asked weakly.

"This is the Neitherworld Babes, the realm of the dead. You said you were lying in a hospital bed before you came here. Were you sick or something?" Beetlejuice asked.

"I was sick and was very weak. Last thing I remember was my husband holding our daughter in his arms next to the bed. Then everything started to go dark. I feel asleep then found myself here." Veronika finally realized what had happened. Everything was overwhelming her. Tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't believe what had happened.

"Babes you ok? Look, if you like I can show you around and cheer you up. It's the least I can do for ya." Beetlejuice felt horrible. Everyone knew he wasn't one to be a "good" guy, but she was new here and was pretty upset. He never would admit it, but seeing a woman in trouble made him feel vulnerable to his heart.

"If it's ok with you." Veronika said as she tried to dry her tears.

"No problem babes. Come on let me take you to my place. At least we can start there with Jacques and Ginger. They are easy to get along with. Out here is a little too much for ya. Then I can explain everything about the Neitherworld." Beetlejuice helped her to her feet and escorted her to the Roadhouse.

"What is your name?" Veronika asked her strange new acquaintance. His striped suit, red tipped fingers, and wild blonde hair made him a very interesting character.

"Umm I can't tell ya." Beetlejuice said smiling.

"Oh. Why is that?" She asked

"You see, there are so many things I can tell you why I can't say my name. It would take for ever to explain it all to you. So what I'm going to do is play a little game to help you figure it out." Beetlejuice stopped her just before walking down the old winding bridge before the Roadhouse. First he turned into a very large beetle. Veronika almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him transform into something else.

"How did you do that? You changed into a beetle." Veronika shouted out of surprise.

"Well you guessed the first half, now for the other half of my name." Beetlejuice then turned into a jug of orange juice.

"Umm ok. So the first part of your name was Beetle. Now you changed into container of juice." Veronika thought about it and didn't take her long to figure it out.

"So did you guess it yet?" Beetlejuice said as he turned back to his normal self.

"Is your name Beetlejuice?" Veronika asked her strange friend.

"Wow no one has guessed it that fast before. Your pretty good babes, now that you know my name, why don't you tell me yours." Beetlejuice waited to hear the name that belonged to such a beautiful woman.

"It's Veronika." She said with a welcoming smile.

"Veronika huh. Well babes welcome to my home, the Roadhouse." Beetlejuice welcomed her in and her afterlife never was the same again.

Veronika stared into the flames of the fire. She knew there had to be a way to save her friend. Nothing could come to mind on how it would be possible. Not knowing where he is or how long it will take to get there. It was over-whelming.

"So you and Beej were best friends too? So what happened to you when I came to the Neitherworld? I never saw you the whole time I was here." Lydia asked with curiosity.

"I can explain why I never said anything to you while you were here. I wanted you to live life knowing I was in a better place. I understand I could have shown myself to you, but I decided to stay in the shadows and watch over you. I made a promise for Beetlejuice to follow. I made him promise to keep you safe in my stead." Veronika said with a heavy heart knowing she should have been there for her instead.

"I appreciate what you have done for me mother. I am grateful for having Bj as my guardian and friend now my love. I couldn't be happier." Lydia got up and went to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"By the way, the spider-web poncho I made looks good on you too." Veronika said in relief knowing her daughter had no hard feelings toward her.

"Wow I never knew you made this. Thank you." Lydia smiled.

"Your welcome pumpkin. Let us get some rest for our long walk tomorrow. We still have a ways to go." Veronika said as she stood and headed for her tent.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. I'm bushed from traveling to find you guys." Kyle stood, stretched his arms and yawned.

"Good idea." Endri answered.

All went in for the night except for Lydia who stayed outside by the fire for a few minutes to stare at the stars. Sleep started to take her. She sat down and leaned against the log behind her. She drifted off to the sounds of the night.

"Lyds, wake up." A muffled voice called.

"Huh, who's there?" Lydia asked the mysterious voice.

"It's about time you wake up Babes." Beetlejuice answered.

"Beetlejuice! Oh my God! You're here." Lydia jumped to her feet and ran toward the voice. "Where are you?" Lydia cried as she ran through the darkness.

"I don't have much time. I'm growing weak and I have no clue where I am. This was the only way I could get a message to you. The connection we have is greater than you know. It's up to you to find out how to use the connection. You why be able to do anything by will. I will try to talk with you again. I must save what ever energy I have left. Remember I love you and I know you can find me." His voice faded away and Lydia was left alone in the dark.

"Don't worry Beej. I will find you and I love you. Be strong for me." Lydia felt herself fall out of her sleep and found herself being awakened by Endri.

"Lydia are you ok? You were crying out in your sleep." Endri asked.

"I'm fine just a bad dream I all." Lydia knew now what she had to do. She had to learn how to use the connection he had with Beetlejuice and will it to her benefit. How it use it was unknown to her. With the help of her friends and mother, she knew she had the perfect team to help her with the task. No matter what will stand in her way, it will never stop her from saving Beetlejuice from a fate that is not his. Sleep took over again and she slept until morning.


	7. Ch 6 The Prophecy of Fate

Beetlejuice and other characters are © to Geffen and Tim Burton

Endri and Kyle is © to Spencers13 her OC's

Dr. Pepper and Faygo names are © to their rightful owners.

Veronika and Twila are my OC's and is © to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Beetlejuice nor any OC's from Spencers13.

This story is the third part of my dear friend Spencers13's stories. They are:

Part one: Beetlejuice Afterlife New Beginnings

Part two: Beetlejuice Afterlife Dark Shadows

I apologize for the very long pause in posting the chapters to this story. I have had a very eventful period of time where everything was going wrong. Every time I think I get ahead, I fall further back… yes I love it all. Anyway enough about me, on with the story!

**Chapter 6**

**The Prophecy of Fate**

**Endri: Oh yeah a prophecy. Now what are we going to get into.**

**Kyle: Who knows? It's always our luck to get into things like this.**

**Endri: You could be right, but don't say things like that or they may get worse.**

**Kyle: You may be right. I do bring the bad luck don't I? : )**

**Endri: Yeah just a bit.**

**Kyle: I shall behave on this trip. As much as possible.**

**Endri: …**

**Please leave reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Prophecy of Fate**

Lydia's dream was getting to her. She couldn't stop thinking on what Beetlejuice had told her about their connection with each other. She wanted to start learning and fast. The longer they wait the less time Beetlejuice will have to survive.

The morning came and all enjoyed the morning sun and food. Everything was packed and ready to go. Their journey was only beginning.

"Where are we going exactly?" Kyle asked Veronika.

"A place where I have been living for many years. It's a small village about a day from here. The people there are very humble and helped me one day when I was attacked by a lone sandworm. They nursed me back to health and I decided to stay. Life there is peaceful and I know you will enjoy your stay there too." Veronika missed her home and couldn't wait to return.

"Is there any place there where I can work on my daily training there? I have been kind of slacking a bit." Endri asked.

"Of course there is. Besides you will be training Lydia on her new found powers." Veronika mentioned.

"Wait what? How do you know if Lydia has any powers? How would she be able to even have any supernatural powers?" Endri asked with a bit of confusion. How could Lydia have powers? She is human and above all else, alive. Could it be possible since she has been in the Neitherworld for so long?

"Due to her being connected to Beetlejuice for so long, they have become one with each other. They share the same soul. She has all the abilities he has. All she needs to do is unlock her mind and use her gifts to her will." Veronika knew her daughter was going to have a hard time. She had to help her rise to her destiny.

They had been walking for half a day and decided to take a rest. Kyle sat on a near by rock and took of his shoes to rub his aching feet. Endri found a comfortable spot in the grass and started doing sit ups to stretch out his muscles. Lydia on the other hand didn't want to stop. She had such drive in her to find Beetlejuice it drove her nuts. She had to find a place to sit and concentrate on her thoughts and clear her head.

"I'm going to take a walk. I will be back. I have to clear my head. Don't worry I will be fine." Lydia walked on and took her time. Everything was going crazy in her head. Thoughts of Beetlejuice, her new found powers she never knew she had, her family at home and how they are, and what her job would say after coming back without saying anything that she was leaving.

Lydia decided to think on the new powers her mother had mentioned. She found a small clearing and thought it would be perfect to practice. Standing in the middle of the clearing, Lydia closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Thinking to her self, she tried to figure out how to tap into the new found powers and use them.

"_Ok, now how to do this. Bj could just do it so easily and made it look like there was nothing to it. Of course he had several hundred years to practice and master it. Now it's my turn. I have to do this for him. I will never give up. Even to my last breath I will do anything to save him."_

She could feel something warm coursing through her body and made her feel empowered. Her figure tips started to tingle and her heart raced. Is this what she was supposed to feel? Was this the power starting to work?

The surrounding started to change. She was in a place where all she saw was darkness. She slowly started to hear the rattling of chains, the coldness of the dark, and the smell of rot and decay. She opened her eyes to what looked like a dungeon. She shivered to the site of it. She decided to have a look around. What could hurt her here in her mind? It was all a vision right? Looking into what looked like cells, she saw bones in some, and recently passed on prisoners. She didn't like what she was seeing. She tried to shake the thought out of her head when she heard a familiar voice.

"Get off of me you bustards. Just wait until Lydia comes for me. You will pay for what you have done. She won't stop until I'm free."

The slamming of a cell door came shortly after she heard his voice, then silence. It was Beetlejuice. She leaped into a sprint. Her heart couldn't stop pounding to the thought that she had found him at last. Tears started to run down her face with joy. Then something told her to stop, coming short of one lone cell. She turned slowly and there he was. His suit was torn to shreds, his hair a mess, looking like it did years ago, and his shoes were missing. To Lydia, he looked like a train wreck. That was bad when it came to him and even his standards.

"Beej I'm here to save you. It's me your Lyds." Lydia just wanted o rip the cell door off with all her strength and take him home.

Beetlejuice looked around like he heard a voice calling to him but did not see where it was coming from. He acted if he was losing it.

"Bj, over here. Don't you see me?" Lydia didn't understand why he couldn't see her. She was right there in plan sight.

"Lydia? Where are you? I hear you but don't see you. Wow I must be losing it. Now I'm hearing things." Beetlejuice hung his head and placed his hands on his face. He started to cry. It looked as if he was giving up hope to be saved.

"I will save you. I will even give my life to save you Beetlejuice. Please hang on. Keep my in your heart and I will give you the strength to get through this." The room started to grow dark and everything went black.

"No not yet, please take me back. I need to save him. Beetlejuice!" Her surroundings went back to the woods she started meditating. She looked up to see Endri standing in front of her. She felt lost. She could feel the sadness welling up inside her. She was falling apart as though she could feel what Beetlejuice was feeling at that very moment.

"You saw father didn't you. Can you tell us what you saw? It could be a clue to finding him." Endri knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lydia explained what she saw to the others and everyone was amazed. Kyle never knew of any place in the Neitherworld that had such dungeons. All were up to date there.

"It could be a place were time never touched it. Pepper told me that everything tries to keep up to date here in the Neitherworld. I might have to get in contact with her to find any place that might be behind on time. Let me see." Kyle looked down at his wrist and it looked like he was checking the time on a watch. Here to their surprise, it was a communicator. "Pepper, we need some information on any places that may be out of the updating range. Lydia is having some visions that may be a key to finding out where Beetle is." On the communicator they heard Dr. Pepper's voice answer back.

"_Let me check. Well would you look at that." Pepper replied._

"Wish I could but it would be very hard right now to do so dear." Kyle replied in a bit of annoyance.

"_Sorry, forgot you were out. Anyway it looks as if every things in order, except one thing. There is a land mass that looks to be separated from the Neitherworld. It is floating about Twenty Five miles above the Neitherworld itself. Let me look more into this before you go and do something stupid and get your self hurt Kyle." _Pepper explained.

"Yes dear I will wait for your answer and trust me I will be fine. Love you Pep." Kyle said with a smile.

"_Love you too Ky. Be careful out there. Pepper out." _With that the communicator beeped and turned off.

"Wow now you have nicknames for each other. Very cute." Endri said as a big smile went across his face.

"Shut up." Kyle blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey I have to give you a hard time like always." Endri stood to his feet and thought about Lydia's vision. It seemed familiar to him and started to rack his brain. 'We should get moving. This doesn't seem good at all to me."

"Yes let's get moving and we should be at the village soon." Veronika started to walk ahead.

Lydia rose to her feet and walked with her. The others walked close behind worrying about their friend.

In the dungeon were Beetlejuice was held things were getting darker for him. Everything couldn't get any worse. From what he heard from soldiers randomly walking by, they were going to use his powers to destroy the Neitherworld. If that was the case, everyone and everything was doomed. He was and still is to this day the most powerful ghost in the Neitherworld and living world.

"I have to try to escape again. I can't let them do this. Even for me it's heartless to do this." Beetlejuice thought and knew of the only thing that can help him self out of this situation. Lydia. She now had access to the powers within her. He hated for what he had to do. Use her as a weapon against them. Knowing that it was the only way, he knew of the dangers it could cause.

Coming up to the entrance of the village, Veronika was greeted by many of the villagers. They all looked so relieved that she had returned and in one piece. So many smiling faces and happy souls.

Kyle and Endri had never seen such unity. Even they were greeted by some of the villagers. Lydia slowly walked up from behind them and everyone from the village had stopped in their tracks and looked at her with awe. They all turned and bowed to her. They looked to her as a goddess that had come from the heavens.

"What is going on Veronika? Why are they bowing to Lydia?" Kyle asked.

"It is said that the one with the purest of hearts, the soul of the ghost, and shall one day come to save us in the Neitherworld from the greatest evil we will ever face. She shall bear the blue light that will shine with truth. Only then she shall realize what must be done. She will also face the greatest sacrifice." Veronika said with a heavy heart. "She will have the saddest story and will have to live on in that sadness, forever." She knew she will have to keep her daughter moving on even if her sacrifice was too much to handle.

"If that is what is to come I will stand by her side and help her through this." Endri said as he walked up to Veronika. "Even if it means that I have to help her make the sacrifice."

"You know that would kill her and that she would never forgive you for it Dri." Kyle said in surprise of his friend even considering the thought.

"Look if it has to be done to save us all then it will be done. I had to see my fate and I'm not going to let that happen here. I know it's cruel to say, but it has to be done." Endri walked away and joined Lydia.

"Wow he never lashed out like that, ever." Kyle stood there in bewilderment.

"let us go and get something in our stomachs. We have a very busy day tomorrow." Veronika motioned for Kyle to go into the village first and she followed.

"Endri, I don't know what is going on but something tells me I'm on the right path. All this seems familiar." Lydia said with a peace in voice.

"Everything will turn out right, you will see. Everything will go back to normal and we will forget everything ever happened." Endri knew he had to try to hide to truth from her. He knew it was wrong, but knew it was right at the time. All his heart was saying was liar.


	8. Ch 7 A New Friend of Mine

Beetlejuice and other characters are © to Geffen and Tim Burton

Endri and Kyle is © to Spencers13 her OC's

Dr. Pepper and Faygo names are © to their rightful owners.

Veronika and Twila are my OC's and is © to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Beetlejuice nor any OC's from Spencers13.

This story is the third part of my dear friend Spencers13's stories. They are:

Part one: Beetlejuice Afterlife New Beginnings

Part two: Beetlejuice Afterlife Dark Shadows

I am on a mission to post at least one chapter a week now. I have given myself too much of a break from this story. I love writing it and I will do my best to bring you what you are all waiting for. I believe it will get more and more interesting as it goes on. More suspense, drama, and above all the love and bonding between a girl and her ghostly best friend. Enjoy!

Thank you for all of the recent reviews! Love you all! *hugs*

**Lydia: Hmm I wonder who it's going to be.**

**Kyle: Maybe a new girl for Endri. : )**

**Endri: What was that Kyle? I didn't hear you clearly.**

**Kyle: Oh, nothing just talking to Lydia is all.**

**Lydia: (giggles)**

**Endri: Yeah sure. Then why are you sweating?**

**Kyle: I have no clue what you are talking about.**

**Lydia: Boys. (Shakes head)**

Please review!

**Chapter 7**

**A New Friend of Mine**

Evening came quick for everyone. The whole village was welcoming the new arrivals with a feast that would be fit for any king. Hundreds of different foods were displayed on hand carved wooden tables. Every food had its own unique look. There was also huge bon fire lighting up the entire village. Native music played while some of the villagers were dancing with joy and kids joined in from time to time to dance along side the adults.

Little did anyone know, Lydia was sitting by herself, in the dark, holding the small black box Beetlejuice had given her on the night of they're anniversary. She hadn't opened it since then. She thought to herself,_ "Why am I just sitting here? Something is telling me to wait and be patient, yet something else is telling me to go with or with out the help of anyone."_

"Lydia are you ok? Why are you sitting over here by yourself? You should be enjoying all the good food and music." Kyle said as he walked up to Lydia.

"I don't know Kyle. I just don't feel like celebrating. I'm tired. I think I will turn in for the night. I have a lot to go over with mother in the morning." Lydia stood and headed toward the huts that were provided for them. All happiness felt as though it left her.

Kyle felt her sorrow. He wished he could just find Beetlejuice and bring him back to her. He hated seeing her like this. He feared that she too would become one of the ghosts if she did not get him back. Just then, Kyle's communicator beeped in.

"_Kyle you there? Kyle come in_." Pepper said in a broken up voice. Signal in that area was bad and he could barely make out Pepper sometimes over the static.

"Yeah hunny I'm here. What do you have for me?" Kyle hoped she found something out about that strange new place that appeared above the Neitherworld.

"_I have more information on that new island. I have found out that it is surrounded by a dark magic that has never been seen here in the Neitherworld before. Another thing is that the strange looking soldiers that we keep coming across in town are from that place. They have been capturing people from all over the Neitherworld and taking them there. I haven't found anything else out about it. I will…let…yu..no."_ Just before Pepper could tell the rest of the transmission, the signal had failed and was lost.

"Damn I hate this thing. I really need to get it upgraded." Kyle sighed and returned to the feast.

Endri sat near the fire enjoying its warmth. Staring into its vast colors of yellows and oranges, he thought of those times he and Kyle were out camping and looking for the gate keys. Those days were behind them and a new future was before them. Little did Endri know that someone had been watching him the whole time he had been sitting there. Unaware of the stalker, they jumped out from behind him and scared him half to death with a loud roar. He had fallen right off the log he was sitting on.

Looking up to his surprise it was a little girl about the age of eight dressed in native like clothes. She had a slender build, red hair, and her little laugh seemed to brighten up his spirit almost instantly.

"So I see you met Twila. She is our little orphan girl. Her parents were killed in a fire that was set on the village one night. We don't know how the fire started. All we know is that many didn't make it. I think you two will make excellent friends over time." Veronika said as she took Twila by the hand. Endri got himself off the ground and brushed himself off. He knelt down to the little girl and smiled.

"You're pretty good sneaking up on me. I didn't even hear you." Endri smiled at Twila. He was amaze at how quiet she was. Never had anyone scared him that bad. "I will see you tomorrow ok. Just don't try to scare me again." Endri said with a smile.

"Come Twila, its time for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow with Lydia" Veronika took Twila by the hand and they walked to the huts for the night. Twila looked back and smiled at Endri.

Endri never knew what it was like to have kids or be around them. Everything he knew about childhood was when he was trained to be a killer. How would he be able to hang around children? He didn't know anything about them.

Lydia sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at the small black box again. She opened it and there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a white gold band. In the center it had a black pearl with two tiny diamonds beside it. She saw something engraved in the band on the inside. She turned it and read it aloud to herself.

"BJ and LD Forever." A tear fell quietly down her cheek. She slipped it on her left hand on her ring finger and laid down in her bed. "And forever it shall be." Lydia felt sleep take over.

"Lyds wake up." A faded voice had called to her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Beetlejuice sitting on the edge of her bed. With surprise, she sat up and was mind blown to the sight before her.

"Wait how can this be? How are you here? It's impossible." Lydia could believe her eyes. He was there.

"I'm not really here. You can say it is just like a dream version of me. Just like a vision, but only you can see me. It's the part of my soul that you hold within you. I tucked it away with you so nothing could harm it. Evil now lurks in this world and you are the one to stop it. Besides this is the only way that I can get to see you to. I will do what I can to help you through this Lydia. This task is not going to be easy." Beetlejuice smiled and took Lydia's hand into his.

"I missed you so much." Lydia leaned in and kiss him on his soft gentle lips. The silkiness of his touch relieved the tension on her body. She took him in as though he was life itself.

Beetlejuice broke the kiss between them and stared into her eyes. He could see the loneliness in them. He knew that it was his fault for putting her through this mess. He knew she would have to complete her task in saving him regardless of the consequences.

"Don't leave me Beej. I want you here with me." Lydia hugged him tight for fear he would disappear. She tucked her head into his shoulder. His clothes, his cool breath on her hair, his gentle touch. This was a moment in time that she never wanted to stop.

"Don't worry Lyds, I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here when you need me most." Beetlejuice placed a finger under her chin, lifted her head up to meet his, and kissed her gently once again.

"I will save you. Nothing will stand in my way of that." Lydia pulled Beetlejuice to the bed and snuggled up to him. Sleep was easy knowing he was there. Before sleep finally took her, Beetlejuice gave a clue to rescuing him.

"Lyds, listen closely to what I am about to tell you." Beetlejuice leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Look for the Light of Souls. The power in which it holds is greater than you know. It will guide you to me." He kissed Lydia on the forehead and faded from site.

The warm, morning sun came into Lydia's hut through the small window. It gently kissed her cheek and woke her out of deep slumber. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Birds chirped happily and she could hear the village kids playing outside. Then she heard a familiar voice laughing along with them. She had to investigate it to find out if she was truly going crazy.

Lydia got out of bed, got dressed and made her bed. Something told her to go look for a light. She tried to remember what it was, but nothing came to mind. She felt as though something was keeping her from remembering it. A dark cloud hovered in her mind.

"I will ask mother about the light. Maybe she will know something about it." Lydia left her hut and made her way to meet her mother. As she walked down the little village road, she saw who the familiar voice belonged to. Endri was out playing with the kids. It was a sight that she would never she in her life.

"So I see you made some new friends Endri." Lydia said as she walked up to him.

"Morning Lydia. Where were you last night? I didn't see you at the festivities. Are you doing ok?" Endri worried about her since there was so much that was going on around her.

"I'm doing better now. I have a few questions to ask mother. I will see you later." Lydia walked towards Veronika's hut in hope she would know about this light.

Endri continued to play with the kids. It brought him a sense of peace when he was around them. Was this was he was missing all his life? Twila then came up behind him and jumped up on his back.

"Well hello there Twila. Good morning." Endri then knew he found a new friend. He never would have thought he would find a friend in a young girl like her. She was very shy and yet was very happy.

"I like you Endri. You're my new best friend." She gave him a hug around his neck and snuggled into his blonde hair.

"I like you too Twila. Let's go and see what Veronika has planned for Lydia today. You can finally meet Lydia too. You will like her. She is very friendly and would help anyone." Endri let Twila climb down from his shoulders and followed his newfound friend to Veronika's hut.

"Hey Dri wait up!" Kyle said as he ran up to him.

"Veronika has something planned for Lydia today. We are heading there now." Endri didn't realize that he was holding Twila by the hand as if he was her guardian this whole time.

"I see you made a new friend. This is truly a rare sight to see." Kyle smiled.

"Don't get used to it." Endri gave Kyle a look that could kill.

"Calm down Endri, it's not like it's a bad thing." Kyle raised his hands in defense.

Endri and Kyle arrived soon after Lydia with Twila following close by. Veronika had several maps and papers sitting on a table and books plied on a desk. There were hundreds of nick knacks hanging on the walls. Tapestries that looked thousands of years old, but looked almost new. A cabinet full of potion like bottles of different shapes and sizes sat at the back of the hut behind her desk. Kyle and Endri were surprised to see such unique things.

Endri and Kyle took a seat and waited for Veronika to tell them what was planned for Lydia and she had to do.

"You all should know why you are here. To save Beetlejuice from a fate that is not his. To achieve that goal we will need to train Lydia on her new powers and have them up to par in a very short period of time." Veronika said, as she looked through a book that she picked up off the desk.

"So how is it that she has powers? Would that be impossible since she is alive?" Kyle was still confused to the whole Neitherworld and how it all worked.

"Since she has been with Beetlejuice for such a long time, there has been a delicate connection made between them. It's been the very first time that it had happened in the history of the Neitherworld. They have become one with their souls." Veronika looked over to Lydia.

"Now since she has these powers, what can she do?" Endri asked.

"Anything Beetlejuice can, she can do. Which makes her very strong and above all the most precious being in the Neitherworld. She is now apart of a prophecy that is to pass." Veronika said as she sat down next to Lydia.

"The prophecy? I'm I apart of this prophecy? Is everything that is happening supposed to be happening?" Lydia thought about all of this and wondered if this light had something to do with it.

"The first part of your training will be on your concentration. Then we will work on your ability to fly, change your physical form, and above all to fight." Veronika bent over to get something from underneath her chair. She pulled out something that was wrapped in old, red velvet, cloth and was tied with a very thin rope.

"What is that?" Lydia asked out of curiosity.

"This is a gift. It will help you on your journey to saving Beetlejuice." Veronika handed it to Lydia. Lydia then carefully unraveled the rope and pulled the cloth away from its contents. A sword lay in Lydia's lap.

"Wow now that's a gift. A very beautiful piece I must say. Let me see it Lydia." Endri was amazed at its beauty. Lydia handed him the sword. Endri looked it over with care. Twila came over to his side to look at it as well. It had a golden hilt and was crested with jewels. Its handle had black and white cloth stripes, which gave away who the owner may have been.

"This sword belonged to Beetlejuice didn't it?" Lydia asked.

"Yes it did. He had me take care of it until you were ready to use it." Veronika said as she pointed out the name on the hilt. Nikulás the Brave.

"So he knew all of this was to happen? Everything that has happened, it was for a reason and he couldn't tell me. Why would he keep such a thing from me? We told each other there wouldn't be anymore secrets between us." Lydia now felt she had been betrayed but not in a bad way. Being lied to was something she never could tolerate, but knew it was done for a reason.

"He did it to protect you from the evil that now threatens this world Lydia." Veronika explained.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you Lydia. Trust me. I had my secrets from Endri in the past. I didn't want him to get involved in my affairs." Kyle tried to explain a good reason why he did what he did.

"I know Kyle, but now I need to know everything so I can save him. He would do the same for me if the roles were switched." Lydia sighed.

"Well if you want to save him in the best way possible, we will need to start your training within three days time, no later." Veronika stood and went to the table with all the maps and papers. "All of you come take a look."

They all walked over and stood around the table. Twila had a hard time seeing what they were looking at and stretched her neck to see. Endri noticed her struggling. He picked her up and sat her on his shoulders so she could have a better look.

"See here where our village is. Just beyond, about three days journey, is where we will start her training. It's where all of our men go to train to became warriors. It will be perfect for what we will have to do." Veronika continued to explain the training. Lydia on the other hand, started to have a vision. The map started to come alive in its own little way. She could see what looked like smoke rising for it.

It was the village set on fire. Then the vision came to life before her. She found herself standing in the middle of the battle. The women and children ran for safety as the men stood their ground to protect them. Soldiers she saw where the same ones from before at the club. Then she saw a man, well dressed in armor, come riding up to her on a horse like creature. It had long ears that stood up like a rabbit, the facial structure of a horse, fur like a wolf, a tail of cat. It was beautiful.

What she saw next made her blood run cold. The creature's rider was an evil looking man. His armor stained in blood with a black cap that hung from it. His helmet looked as if the Devil himself was looking right at her. Ram horns were on either side. The look of the armor itself pierced right through her soul. Then the man spoke to her.

"Your powers of the ghost shall be mine. The Neitherworld and its inhabitants will serve me and die by my sword. The one you love will be my greatest weapon and will be your downfall." His voice was deep and could make you freeze with fear. She could see a large figure behind the man getting closer.

Eyes were glowing of an eerie green, its hair was moving as though a source of power made it come alive. The dark figure stood at least two stories tall. As the figure got closer, its clothing started to come into focus. It had black and white stripes and a pink shirt on underneath the suit's jacket. Blonde hair and red tipped fingers. It was Beetlejuice.

The man lifted his sword and just before the sword came down upon her, the vision stopped and she found herself back with her friends. They all looked at her as if she did something very strange and unexpected.

"Lydia, are you ok? What's wrong?" Endri asked.

"I don't know. I just had a vision and I believe we may be worse trouble than we think." Lydia made it clear to herself that she was in over her head. She had no choice but to face the evil before them.


End file.
